The present invention relates to interactive display systems and relates in particular to interactive display systems that may be activated by a user on an opposing side of a low emissivity window, such as in a retail storefront application.
Certain interactive display systems have been provided for use with windows using an interface having a capacitive surface as an input device. Typically, such a capacitive surface is applied as a film to a glass or window surface. In use, a user interacts with the display system through touching the capacitive surface, and a change in capacitance is registered as an input signal. Such systems, however, do not work with certain energy efficient windows or windows of significant thicknesses. For example, a capacitive surface sensor applied to an insulated window does not work in certain applications due to the presence of metal-based coatings on the glass. Further, intermediate gaps between glass panes may also present problems for such systems.
Other devices used to interact with display systems include sensors such as light or motion sensors as well as sound activated sensors. Such sensors however, are also each limited in different ways, and may not function properly when used with certain environments. Other sensors may also be ineffective or inaccurate due to the dimensional requirements of a window as well as the emissivity requirements of many windows in certain retail storefront applications.
There remains a need therefore, for a system and method for providing a computer interface for a user on one side of a low emissivity glass to the other side, that efficiently and effectively communicates a switch signal to a computer that is operating a display at other side of the low emissivity glass. Therefore, a system and method are desired for a user to interact with a display system positioned behind any type of window or glass surface including low e-glass and other low thermal emissivity insulated panes.